sí, Director
by Jasbell Cullen
Summary: como castigo termine desvirgada a mis 15 por un hombre de 35.  Advertencia: alto contenido sexual, palabras y escenas fuerte descritas a  la perfección.si no te gustan este tipo de historias, NO ENTRES.


**ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, es una adaptación de un relato erótico que lleva el mismo nombre. **

**la historia que presento continuación es de máximo contenido sexual, palabras fuerte y degradantes. si no te gustan este tipo de fic lo mejor es que no lo leas porque te puedes sentir ofendida.**

**¡ ESTÁIS ADVERTIDAS! ;)**

* * *

><p>-Señorita Swan ¡ESTA CASTIGADA, Vaya a la oficina del director inmediatamente!- me dijo el profesor y me dio una amonestación firmada explicando el por qué de mi castigo para que lo entregara en dirección.<p>

Así camine por ese desolado pasillo hasta la puerta donde me esperaba mi castigo, No sabía que por besar a mi novio se pondrían tan ridículamente molestos.  
>Entre y salude tímidamente al director mientras dejaba la amonestación en su mesa, la oficina era grande y exquisitamente decorada, habían dos sillones grandes y un gran escritorio de madera, el director estaba sentada del otro lado. Dejo el periódico a un lado y me miro severamente mientras leía la amonestación.<p>

-Bien Swan, esta aquí por estar haciendo cosas inapropiadas con cierto muchacho cierto

-Pero solo nos est..

- silencio, no me contradiga! Entonces, imagino que sus padres saben de esto ¿no?

-no, no es qu..

-¿No? Bueno, supongo que entonces tendré que decirles.

-pero no e..

- ¿no es necesario? ¿No quieres que les diga porque te castigaran?

-Si

-Bueno, de todas maneras está castigada, tiene que venir aquí todas las tardes de esta semana. Y le informare a sus padres.

- NO.- grite de repente.-mejor les digo yo por favor.

- Esta bien.

Esa tarde llegue a mi casa y les invente a mis padres que estaba castigada por qué me agarraron copiando en un examen… cualquier cosa era mejor que decirles que tenía novio y lo que es peor: que es el hijo del peor enemigo de papa. De todas formas Se molestaron y me quitaron el celular como castigo.

Al día siguiente llegue a mi castigo a las 4 como me pidió el director, pase y me senté. El se levanto y cerró la puerta con llave lo que me resulto raro… Comenzó a pasearse por el lugar.

- no soy estúpido, sé que no le dijo a sus padres la verdadera razón por la que esta aquí.

-pero si le…

-¡SILENCIO! Estoy seguro de que no les dijo, se que la castigarían si lo hace, pero no importa, para eso estoy yo.  
>trague saliva al ver que se acerco a mí, sentándose en una esquina del escritorio.<p>

-Bueno, no queremos que se enojen ¿verdad?

-No, sería muy malo.

-si, ¿verdad? Bueno... Algo podremos hacer para que yo no les dijera nada ¿no?

-¡Lo que sea!

- ¿lo que sea?

-¡si!

-Bueno, vete, vuelve mañana las 5. No habrá nadie aquí, y vente con el pelo recogido, llega directo a la dirección.

-si director Whitlock.

Me fui, pensando en que estaría planeando el director para mí...

Al día siguiente...

Llegue directo a la oficina del director Whitlock con el pelo recogido en una trenza. Lo primero que me mando a hacer fue a regar sus plantas, mientras él me veía sentado en su escritorio, luego a acomodar unos libros, y por último a escribir unas cartas en la computadora.

Se me acercó lentamente, y me coloca la mano en el hombro y empiezo a sobarlo...

-¿Recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para que tus padres no se enteraran de que hacías cochinadas con tu novio?

-si.- dije tímidamente extrañada e incómoda por su contacto.

-Bueno,- empezó a desabotonar el primer botón de mi blusa.- lo que quiero que hagas es que guardes silencio, y me obedezcas.- abrió otro botón mostrando así mi sujetador. Lamio y mordisqueo mi cuello, yo estaba paralizada.

-¿Has entendido?.- dijo cuando tocaba mis pechos por encima del sostén. Como no respondía, los apretó fuertemente

-¡Si, entiendo!

-¡responderás cada vez que te haga una pregunta Swan!

-si director Whitlock .

Comienzo a lamer mi oreja consiguiendo excitarme un poco. Paso sus manos por debajo de mi sostén alcanzando mis pezones erectos y retorciéndolos, esto me hizo gemir.

-¿Te gusta Swan?

- no- dije desviando mi casa asía otro lado

- mientes- me susurro con la voz más sexi que había oído jamás.  
>Bajo su mano y comenzó a subir mi falda al tiempo que sobaba mis piernas.<p>

-¡SEPÁRALAS!

Hice lo que me pedía, y paso su mano entre ellas hasta llegar a mis bragas, puso su mano sobre mi coño y lo palpo

-estas mojada, ¿te gusta que te follen? ¿Te gusta follar? RESPONDEME!  
>Me agarro fuerte el coño.<p>

-Nunca he follado director.- esto pareció excitarlo mas y apareció una sonrisa en malévola su rostro al tiempo que me apretaba mas el coño.

-¿Nunca? Bueno, entonces prepárate zorrita, porque no vas a salir con nada virgen.  
>Esto me asusto, mis amigas habían dicho que la primera vez era dolorosa, y el ya pensaba en darme por el culo. En ese momento mordió mi hombro. Grite.<p>

-de nada vale gritar, esta todo cerrado, además… o haces lo que digo, o le diré a tus padres que te encontramos follando en el baño con tu novio.  
>Esto me asusto, sabía perfectamente que si él le decía a mis padres que me encontró en el baño follando con Edward de nada me serviría negarlo porque le creerían antes a él que a mí. accedí con un asentimiento.<p>

-bien, ahora ponte de frente a mí.  
>Me voltee e hice lo que me pedía.<p>

- quítate la camisa y el sostén, lentamente.  
>Me desabotone toda la camisa, quedando en sujetador rosa.<br>El se acariciaba por encima del pantalón en su silla de director.

-quítate el sostén!

Me lo quite y me cubrí los senos con los brazos, estaba tan apenada, pero mis pezones estaban durísimos.

-Ven acá.  
>Me acerque a él y me quito los brazos, agarro mis senos y con los pulgares froto mis pezones haciendo que lanzara un suave gemido.<p>

-estas tetas están deliciosas, sé que te gusta zorrita agárratelas.

Lo hice.

-apriétatelas, llévate a una a la boca y chúpatela.

Lo hice, me gusto. Aunque jamás lo diría.

Él estaba sentado y yo de pie, me separo las piernas, las acaricio y subió desde las rodillas hasta mi coño, que en ese momento goteaba. Movió mi braga y acaricio mis labios. Intente cerrar las piernas pero él las sostuvo.

-Te gusta zorrita, estas toda mojada, te voy a dar tan duro por este coño que no te podrás juntar las piernas por una semana. Pruébate.

Y mojo su dedo en mis jugos y los acerco a mi boca. Abrí los labios y me probé, tenía un sabor un poco agrio y extraño...

Me quito la falda y las bragas y miro mi depilado coño. Me tomo por la cintura y me hizo sentar sobre él con una pierna a cada lado, sentí su pene, duro contra mi entrepierna. Me sobresalte y él lo noto. Se acaricio por encima del pantalón y dijo.

-Ya ves como me has puesto zorra, mas tarde te lo enterrare todito, no te preocupes.  
>Entonces aplasto su cara contra mis tetas, en lo que sobaba mis nalgas, comenzó a chuparme los pezones, los lamia y los lamia, en círculos, de arriba a abajo, primero uno y después otro, me apretaba las tetas tan duro que yo solo podía gritar.<p>

-Siéntate en el escritorio zorrita.

Me senté y el se arrodillo frente a mí, coloco mis piernas sobre sus hombros y acerco su cara a mi empapado coño, y solo lo soplo, Gemí de placer ante esto

-te va a gustar zorra.

Y así empezó a lamerme, me mordía, me sobaba, agarraba mi clítoris entre sus dientes, y yo encima del escritorio solo gemía y buscaba soporte. Estiro sus manos y comenzó a apretarme las tetas.

Me chupo hasta que me vine y trago todo mis jugos.

-sabes delicioso, eres la zorra que mejor sabe de todas las que me he follado.

Se saco su polla, era enorme como unos 26 cm.

-acuéstate.

Me acosté un poco asustada, y con mis mismos jugos comenzó a lubricarme mientras se sobaba su erecto pene. Me metió un dedo, me dolió bastante, me metió otro y grite de dolor cuando metió el tercero.

-cállate, si puedes con tres vas a poder con mi verga, estas tan estrecha y caliente no sabes cómo voy a gozar.  
>Dicho esto me bombeo varias veces con los dedos antes de ponerse a acariciar mi culo, se acerco a mí y apunto mi coño con su pene. Poco a poco fue metiendo la punta, me dolía... Lo tenía caliente y duro. Metió la mitad y sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía,<p>

-Aaahg si, desde hoy eres mi puta Swan.- gimió.

-¡aaaaaahhhh!- grite cuando me lo metió todo, sentí sus bolas chochar contra mi culo, y empezó a bombearme salvajemente.

Me dolía mi coño, sentía que me estaba partiendo en dos, me estaba penetrado fuertemente pero después de un rato de intenso dolor me fui acostumbrando y poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer, comencé a tocarme, me pellizque las tetas y me sobe lo labios, abrí mas las piernas para que entrara más profundo en mi.

-Ves como te gusta pequeña puta.

Con su pene aun dentro me cargo y me llevo a un sillón. Se acostó dejándome ensartada encima de él.

-Ahora cabálgame perra, toma mi verga hasta el fondo.

Empecé a subir y bajar, me gustaba sentir como chochaba su pene dentro de mí, subía y bajaba, durísimo, él no me follaba, yo lo estaba follando a él. Era tan grande. Que placer sentía. Me corrí dos veces seguidas antes de que él se corriera bañando mis paredes con su cálida leche, mi coño goteaba su leche y mis jugos. Me levante y él me cogió por las caderas y me hizo girar dándole la espalda, me doblo sobre el escritorio obligándome a permanecer así, me dio una fuerte nalgada que solo me éxito mas. Metió cuatro dedos en mi coño que al sacarlos estaban empapados y los paso sobre mi ano para lubricarlo, luego apunto con su polla que ya estaba nuevamente erecta en mi ano y de un solo empujón lo metió todo, sentí que me iba a partir, sentía como me desgarraba por dentro, el dolor era demasiado intenso.  
>Sus bolas ahora chocaron contra mi coño, entonces lo fue sacando poco a poco para que me acostumbrara a su gran tamaño. Lentamente el dolor ceso, y me encontraba con la mitad de su verga dentro del culo, este me palpito, y me empuje hacia atrás para coger mas verga, me agarro por las caderas para que no me moviera, y empezó a follarme, 1, 2, 3 me follaba durísimo, me gustaba, lo hacía lento pero firme, me agarraba las tetas y me las apretaba.<p>

-Te dije que te iba a gustar pequeña perra, Tienes el culo tan apretado- gimio-Te lo voy a dejar más abierto que el coño, puta.

Me empezó a coger más rápido y más adentro, aprovecho y me metió dos dedos en el coño, y me empezó a penetrar Los dos agujeros al mismo tiempo.

- eres mí putita y solo yo te puedo hacer esto ¿lo entiendes perra?- dijo posesivamente y sin dejar de penetrarme fuertemente. Yo estaba cegada por el placer, sentía que estaba a punto de correrme cuando él empezó a bajar la intensidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas cosa que me hizo desesperar- respóndeme ¿lo entiendes?

-Aaaah oh dios siiii Jasper hazme todo lo que quieras soy tuya siiii soy tu putita, pero por favor no pares.

Me metió otro dedo dentro de mi coño y me empezó a coger más rápido y más fuerte por los dos lados.

-oohhh Me voy a correr. Voltéate.

Pero fue él el que me volteo, aunque cuando salió de mi culo este pidió por mas, me puso de rodillas y agarro mis tetas, y empezó a masturbarse con ellas, su pene entre mis tetas se sentía tan caliente y duro.

-Eres una zorra, te voy a enseñar a que me lo mames, y que me hagas una cubana, trágate toda esta leche puta!  
>Yo empecé a meterme dedos en el coño, me metí cuatro pero aun así no estaba satisfecha por que los míos eran más finos, me metí el quinto y empecé a meterlos y sacarlos rápidamente, era increíble ver lo abierta que estaba, podía meter mi mano entera. En ese momento tres chorros de semen salieron disparados a mi boca, y los otros a mi cara y mis senos.<p>

Cuando termino me agarro del pelo e hizo que se lo limpiara, lo tome en mi boca y empecé a lamerlo, me lo tome todo y me dejo, luego se fijo que me estaba masturbando yo misma y me saco la mano.

-Espera zorra, acuéstate  
>Así lo hice y me empezó a chupar hasta que termine en su cara. El me dio varias palmaditas y dijo.<p>

-sabia que te iba a gustar, puta.


End file.
